


Eye Eye Eyes

by pusheenbawse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I tried to be serious but the humor just kinda slipped in there sorry about that, No Angst, No Smut, Short & Sweet, That's a whole lotta plot for such few words, coded body dysmorphia, fluff is good for the soul, it's technically not body worship but nayeon does love jihyo's general being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pusheenbawse/pseuds/pusheenbawse
Summary: Nayeon: Jihyo doesn’t seem to realize just how big and beautiful her eyes are, just like her… personality… But seriously: for two blobs of tissue lodged into her skull, they’re quite enticing.
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 9





	Eye Eye Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Jihyo gets poetic, Nayeon is capable of doing so but won't.

Jihyo

It’s no surprise that most people in South Korea have approximately the same eye color. While there’s nothing _wrong_ with having medium to dark brown eyes, it’s not exactly a novelty. I’ve thought about what it would be like to have different colored eyes; green, gray, purple, and the like. But I’ve always been partial to wanting blue eyes: Deep and dark like the ocean depths, or light and playful like when it paws at the shore. I’ve seen some brown eye appreciation posts online, but even those look more hazel. Again, I’m not saying there’s anything _wrong_ with my eye color, but… I don’t know. I think that if I had blue eyes, I could get used to the compliments.

Nayeon

I think that eye patch did something to Jihyo. She’s spending a lot more time looking at her reflection. At first, I thought she was just lamenting her stye, but she seems to be more focused on her actual eyes. Which is stupid, because her eyes are fine; dare I say somewhat attractive. For some reason, Jihyo doesn’t seem to realize just how big and beautiful her eyes are, just like her… personality… But seriously: for two blobs of tissue lodged into her skull, they’re quite enticing.

Jihyo

I’m fully aware that it’s kind of weird of me to fantasize this much about having a different eye color. I’ve been seeing a lot of stuff about self-love for a while now, and it makes enough sense. Humans deserve love, and I love myself. Obviously, there’s always room for improvement, but I think overall I’m in a good place right now.

Nayeon

“Hey Jihyo”

Jihyo

“Hey, what’s up?”

Nayeon

“You kinda looked a little lost in thought, there; just wanted to try and bring you back to Earth.”

Jihyo

“Thanks, I guess.”

Nayeon

“What were you thinking about?”

Jihyo

“Not much; just how annoying this stupid stye is.”

Nayeon

“You’ll live, I believe in you”

Jihyo

“Thanks, I’m sure that’ll make a difference.”

Nayeon

“Ok then, you and your eyes suck, and I hope the latter gets pecked out by birds.”

Jihyo

“Thanks, I’m sure that’ll make a difference.”

Nayeon

“There really is no winning with you, is there?”

Jihyo

“Maybe that’s why I’m the leader and you’re not?”

Nayeon

“That doesn’t even make any sense.”

Jihyo

I reeeeaaaally want to say ‘does _this_ make any sense?’ and then kiss her, but I won’t.

Nayeon

That would’ve been a _perfect_ opportunity for Jihyo to say ‘does _this_ make any sense?’ and then kiss me or something, but either she’s not interested, or a complete chicken (I’m thinking bawk bawk bagAHK). I mean, in her defense, this isn’t a drama or fanfic, where people dramatically profess their obvious love with cheezy clichés and dramatic music in the background. Speaking of clichés, I would’ve just said it myself, but that wouldn’t’ve made any sense, and _I think I just went full circle_. Damn.

Jihyo

Should I have just said it and kissed her? I mean, this isn’t some rom com where people do things like that with grand orchestral swells and everything working out fine in the end. Then again, if there was a perfect time to dramatically confess to Nayeon, that would’ve been it. I’ll just have to do it the way most people do: awkwardly, most likely poorly timed, and met with rejection.

Jihyo

“Hey Nayeon, wanna record a Tik Tok?”

Nayeon  


“I dunno, I don’t really feel like getting staff approval right now.”

Jihyo

“I mean, we don’t have to post it, we can just save it on my phone or something.”

Nayeon

“If you insist.”

Jihyo

“I do. Get over here.”

Nayeon

I’m not exactly sure what Jihyo’s trying to accomplish here, but hopefully she’s gonna figure out some way to dramatically confess to me via Tik Tok. It would be very 21st century of her. Is this Electric Love? Please let this be what I hope it is.

Jihyo

While not quite a grand orchestral swell, this is certainly about as close as I’m going to get to one of those on this app. Kissing your best friend challenge is a go.

Nayeon

Struck, by, your e-lec-tric— to the surprise of absolutely no one, Jihyo’s kissing me.

Jihyo

In hindsight, Nayeon probably saw this coming, though it doesn’t seem like she really cares. I’ll pull away for now; the camera’s still rolling after all.

Nayeon

I’m only slightly annoyed Jihyo pulled away to stop recording. Okay, it seems she’s saving the video, aaaand her phone’s off: it’s go time.

Jihyo

A little bit predictable, but nonetheless incredibly awesome.

Nayeon

“Have I ever told you that you have the most gorgeous eyes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Great minds think alike, I guess.


End file.
